This research proposal describes plans for two experiments on factors affecting an actor's attributions of causality for outcomes attendant to his behavior. A third proposed experiment concerns actor-observer differences in attributional behavior. Independent variables to be investigated include perceived choice in taking an action, objective self awareness, past experience as an actor or observer, expected and actual outcome of an action. The research is designed to provide a more precise understanding of processes mediating an actor's attributional behavior and to investigate conditions which may inhibit a tendency to make dispositional attributions (espcially on the part of the observer).